


he's a keeper

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bar, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hockey, Multi, National Hockey League, Stucky x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: you and the boys go with your friends to a hockey game and then go to the bar after
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	he's a keeper

**Author's Note:**

> terrible at coming up with titles so decided to go with "he's a keeper" bc the word keeper is sometimes used for goalie

You made your way through the throng of jersey-clad hockey fans, for once not having to bob and weave your way through the crowd. You were flanked by two men that people did not want to bump into. Not because they were recognized as Captain America and the Winter Soldier—they were in incognito mode tonight, and, frankly, everyone was too consumed with finding their seats, waiting in line for food and navigating the crowds to give a shit about the identities of the people they were dodging—but because they were fucking massive and walked with a purpose. 

The six of you had decided to take a lap of the arena so the four newbies could peruse the snack options. You and Liv already had your hockey snack down: soft pretzels and lemonade. You paired your pretzel with nacho cheese (much to Bucky’s culinary chagrin) and Liv paired hers with mustard. While there were many places to acquire this snack within the stadium, you had favorite vendors based on average wait times, pretzel softness and proximity to your seats.

“Burrito! Big burrito! I want that!” Sam said. He was walking behind you alongside Liv and Kiara.

“Ooh! Me too!” Kiara said. 

“Meet you at the seats!” Sam called as he and Kiara got in line. 

You hung back to join Liv and let the boys lead the way until they settled on footlong hotdogs, Steve putting on a nauseating amount of condiments. 

“Just like Morgan,” you and Bucky agreed.

You and Liv got your snacks and then the four of you headed to your seats. They weren’t the best seats in the house, but you and Liv had never cared about things like that. You had gone to your first hockey game last year when the team partnered with the public library system to do a fundraiser. You had received free tickets from work and very few of your colleagues were interested in attending the game so you had gotten to bring Liv. The two of you had always enjoyed watching sports together: you had gone to countless football, basketball, and soccer games in college, enjoying dressing up in school colors and cheering on your team (even when they frequently lost). So when the opportunity arose to attend your first hockey game, you decided to give it a try, even though neither of you seemed to be members of the target demographic. You ended up falling in love with the sport, attending several games, and, eventually, learning the rules of gameplay. Well, Liv had learned them. You were never great at learning rules. You just booed and cheered when everyone else did, occasionally asking Liv for an explanation. 

When you reached your seats Kiara and Sam were already seated, chatting and happily devouring their humongous burritos. Bucky sat next to Sam and you followed, Steve and Liv behind you. You felt bad about being separated from your hockey partner but didn’t want to make things awkward by forcing anyone to move. But now Liv was sitting on the end with only Steve for company, and she tended to be more introverted. You didn't have to worry for long, though, as Steve and Liv struck up a conversation about some obscure documentary on wildlife photography. 

You never had to worry about Kiara, and by the looks of it her and Sam would be good friends by the end of the night. And so you were able to enjoy the comforting weight of Bucky’s arm around your shoulders as you two people-watched, waiting for the game to start. You pointed out the different things you noticed in the stadium: the couple fighting because the guy had been checking out passersby, the cute toddler bouncing in her seat and waving at you, the guy that was about to drop his nachos “in 3...2...1.” Bucky timed it exactly as the poor, unfortunate soul upended his tray; scattering chips, melted cheese and jalapeños on everyone in a 2-foot radius.

The atmosphere completely changed when the teams came out. You ceased being people and commenced being Fans™, which meant pouring all your energy into the game. You and Liv became less than ideal conversationalists, mesmerized by the agile strength being demonstrated before you, captivated by the back and forth of the game. Liv was known to get particularly excitable during games and it was just as fun watching her as it was watching the players. 

During the first intermission, Sam asked if you could show him to the best lemonade stand and you obliged. Normally you liked to stay for the dumb games that they played during the breaks, but you weren’t going to tell him that. 

“How are you liking the game?” you asked him. 

“It’s great. But to be honest I did expect a little more violence.”

“Fights happen but regulations are getting stricter. Besides, Liv during a fight is a little scary,” you said and Sam laughed. 

“Despite the lack of violence, I’m having a lot of fun, actually.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Well, I’d never heard of black hockey fans before so I was a little skeptical.”

“Honestly, I thought the same thing before my first game. Liv and I would be happy to welcome you to our exclusive club of black hockey fans,” you laughed. 

“Happy to join the club. And it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too! You’re such an important part of their lives,” you said. 

Sam looked a little embarrassed before he was able to put back on his unaffected airs. He got his lemonade and the two of you walked in awkward silence. You wanted to say something, anything to make a good impression, but you weren’t sure what. He finally broke the silence. 

“They’ve been really happy lately.” His tone stole sweetness from the words. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“After everything they’ve been through, I tend to worry.”

“I see. This is ‘the talk’.”

“Yep. Same one Kiara’s giving the two of them right now.” 

Your eyes widened. “You schemed!” 

Sam laughed, raising his arms in surrender. “It was her idea!” 

You looked at him suspiciously. While this was definitely something Kiara would do, you had a hard time believing Sam would go along with a plan he didn’t agree with.

“Ok, maybe it was a joint effort,” he conceded.

You shook your head. “You sold her out real quick!” 

You both laughed. 

“I didn’t mean to ambush you,” he explained, “but I do want to make sure…”

“I get it. I do the same thing with all of my friends’ partners. And I believe this is the part where I assure you that I have nothing but the best of intentions with them, and endeavor to trouble nary a hair on either of their heads.”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Well, I solemnly swear it. In front of you and a thousand hockey fans,” you gestured to the crowds around you, “I vow that I will not hurt them. So are we good?” 

“We’re good,” Sam said as you entered your section and began taking the stairs to your seats.

Back at the seats, Kiara was grilling your dates as Liv looked on. Liv would never initiate this kind of conversation, but she would certainly eat popcorn while it happened. Steve and Bucky were sitting next to each other now, with Kiara on the far side next to Steve and Liv closest to you, next to Bucky. You sat down next to Liv and Sam sat beside you. 

You asked Liv to catch you up and she recounted how red they had turned when Kiara started grilling them. When she asked about their plans to make sure you were satisfied sexually, you were ready to revoke her speaking privileges. 

“Alright, Kiara. I think that’s enough questions for one day.”

“Oh, they don’t mind a few harmless questions,” Sam said, cackling to himself as the boys shot him daggers. Kiara left them alone, and you hoped they weren't too traumatized by the interrogation. 

“Thanks for going easy on me with the questions,” you joked to Sam.

“Yes, well if I was as bold as Kiara I’m pretty sure they would kill me.” 

“You’re probably right about that.” 

And so you joked with Sam and followed the game with Liv, periodically checking to make sure Kiara was behaving. Your team won the game after an intense shootout and you were in a very good mood as you exited the arena. 

Sam suggested a nearby bar and the six of you walked there. As soon as you arrived Kiara and Sam started going shot for shot while Liv stuck to her trusty cider. The boys got their drinks and you urged the five of them to grab a table while you decided what to order. Kiara and Liv made plenty of fun of you for how long it always took you to order, but you liked to chat with the staff and figure out what was the best thing on the menu. Tonight that meant talking to the bartender. The bar was busy but not packed, and most people were ordering beers, so you didn't feel bad taking up a little of his time. 

“Hi!” you greeted the bartender, who you innocently noted was kinda cute. 

“Hi. What can I get for you?”

“I don’t know. I want something non-alcoholic—” 

He rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Hey! No judging! I want you to make me something without alcohol but still super delicious.” 

“Fine,” he sighed theatrically, looking down at his ingredients. “Are there any particular flavors you like?” 

You decided to be as difficult as possible. “I want something refreshing and fruity, but not too sweet. Unmistakably tropical, and yet familiar. Can you do that?” 

He nodded, laughing. He mixed your drink and garnished it beautifully with fruit. It looked amazing and tasted pretty good too.

“That’s pretty good,” you said. 

“Only _pretty_ good?”

“Fine. _Very_ good. How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house. Let me know when you want a real drink.” 

“Will that be on the house too?”

“For you? Yeah,” he winked. 

You blushed, waving at him awkwardly as you headed back to the table. _Uh-oh. Was he flirting with you? Oops. Maybe you_ were _as oblivious as Kiara always said you were._ You tried to act nonchalant as you sat at the table, but Kiara had obviously noticed. 

“I didn’t notice you making any payment for your drink,” she said with a knowing smile. 

“There’s no alcohol in it so it doesn’t count towards your stupid tally.”

“It counts!” She went to her phone. “We are now up to 17 free drinks this calendar year out of a total 20 ordered.” 

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Bucky said, looking you up and down flirtatiously. His flirting made you want to lean in, bask in it, rather than shy away like when other guys flirted with you. Maybe because you knew the connection wasn’t just physical. 

Sam was looking at you suspiciously. “You make a habit of flirting with bartenders?”

“I was _not_ flirting!” 

“Then what was that?”

“Talking!” 

“Yeah, ‘talking’,” Kiara said. 

“Whose side are you on?!”

Kiara shrugged. You looked at Liv for support.

“I don’t think you realize that you’re doing it,” she said, betraying you. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am a completely innocent young maiden.” Bucky snorted and you smacked him on the arm. “How dare you doubt my intentions?!” Everyone laughed and the conversation thankfully moved on. You genuinely hadn’t been trying to flirt. 

“Speaking of flirting, Liv,” Bucky started, and Liv’s eyes went wide. “What's the situation with Liam?” 

You and Kiara laughed at her look of embarrassment. 

“He is a very nice boy,” Liv said diplomatically. 

“Translation: Mind your business,” Kiara said. 

“This is a slow burn, Bucky,” you patted him on the shoulder. “You’re just going to have to be patient like the rest of us and let them go at their own pace.”

“We’re just curious! Somebody has to make a move!” Steve said. 

“Didn’t you two wait like 100 years to get together? I think she can take her time,” Sam said. 

Everyone dropped the subject, much to Liv’s relief. She was used to a little bit of gentle teasing about Liam. You, obviously, weren’t the slow burn type, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t support her as she analyzed what each little interaction meant, trying to gauge his feelings. It was one of those things that was obvious to everyone else but those two, but you decided to sit back and let them figure it out (with the occasional joke at their expense).

Liv and Bucky resumed an earlier conversation about gardens of the world while you challenged Steve to a game of darts. You failed miserably. He laughed at you and tried to help you with your aim but you had never had much hand-eye coordination. 

“I see why you didn’t want any alcohol. I’ve never seen _anyone_ that bad at darts.” You turned around to see the cute bartender, handing you another drink. “I perfected the recipe,” he said. 

You tasted it, hyperaware of Steve's presence next to you, but you couldn't hide how impressed you were. “Damn, that’s good.” 

He grinned at you. “Now that’s what I like to hear!”

You smiled at him, wanting to appreciate the drink without leading him on, trying not to add any credence to the earlier conversation. “Thank you,” you said. “It’s delicious.” 

You noticed that he and Steve were looking at each other, engaging in a little staredown. 

“So, I didn’t catch your name,” the cute bartender said, focusing back on you. He was obviously up for a challenge, but tonight you just wanted to spend some quality time with the boys and your friends

“Amy.” You hoped he would take the hint from your short response and go back to doing his job.

He shook your hand. “Lee.” 

Steve offered his hand to Lee unprompted. “Steve.” You could tell he offered a bone-crushing handshake by the way Lee winced. 

“Thanks again for the drink, Lee,” you said, gently dismissing him. He finally left and you started laughing at Steve, who made a show of teaching you how to throw darts, coming behind you and helping move your arm. 

“Marking our territory, are we?” you said to Steve. 

“What? No!” he feigned innocence. Then he hugged you from behind and kissed your neck. “Ok, maybe now I am.” 

“That’s not how you do it, Steve,” Bucky’s voice came from behind you. “ _This_ is how you get a guy to back off your girl.” 

He grabbed your hand and pulled you into his chest. He dipped you and gave you a long kiss. Your face was hot when the kiss ended and Kiara was wolf-whistling. You tried to get on with the game of darts but you were worse than ever. Now you didn’t even have concentration on your side and Kiara and Sam began to taunt you.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Sam,” Bucky said. “Remember the first time you tried to throw the shield?”

Sam looked at Steve in shock. “You told him?!” 

Steve shrugged guiltily. 

“That thing does not obey the laws of physics!” Sam protested. 

“Sure, Sam. Anything you say,” you joked. 

“I would challenge you to a game of darts, but I hardly think it would be fair,” Sam said. 

“Fine. I’ll nominate a proxy.” 

“I’ll do it!” Steve said. He promptly lost. 

“Okay, so next time I’m picking Bucky,” you said. 

“I can do it!” Steve said. “I just let him win.” 

“Sure, Steve. Anything you say,” you said.

The six of you laughed, playing games and making wagers until last call, when you decided it was time to head home.

“Bye Amy! Come back again soon!” Lee called to you as you exited. 

You laughed and waved. “Bye Lee!” 

Kiara shot you a look. 

“What? He’s just being nice!” you said. 

“The sad thing is she actually believes that,” Kiara said. 

“You’re just hating because you have to pay for all your drinks. Refocus that energy. Put love out, get it back.”

Liv shook her head at you two.

“So that’s how the universe works? You start flirting with bartenders and you get free drinks 85% of the time? Because I don’t see that working for me,” Sam said. 

“Not everyone has the requisite charm to pull it off, I’m sorry,” you shrugged.

The boys laughed uproariously at the look on Sam’s face.

You all laughed as three cars pulled up to take the group in three separate directions. Everyone bade each other goodbye politely before the boys pulled you off to the side to say goodbye to you. They each kissed you longer and more passionately than was probably polite in front of your friends, but you weren't complaining. 

“See you tomorrow!” they called. They had invited you over to watch a movie with them. You didn’t care which movie because you were hoping this was a Netflix and Chill situation. And after those kisses you were really looking forward to it. 

As you and Liv rode home you asked her what she thought after spending some real time with Steve, Bucky, and Sam. 

“That was fun! By the end of the night I felt like all of us had been friends for years, not just a few hours. And I know you don’t understand the slow burn with Liam, but I didn’t understand how quickly you were moving with Bucky and Steve until I saw it in action. Your relationship really works.” 

Much like with your little sister, it meant a lot to you to get Liv’s explicit approval. Liv spent the rest of the car ride home recounting to you exactly what Kiara had said to Steve and Bucky, and you fluctuated between being amused and horrified the whole time. 


End file.
